Surprises All Around
by trishaj48
Summary: Join our friends as they explore the SURPRISES in their lives.  As always CSI and it's characters are not owned by me, I just borrow them for your reading enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy Keller normally paid close attention to everything that was going on around her but today she was late and she hated to be late - hated the idea of being the last one to arrive, that maybe why she did not notice the young man at the crosswalk, that would prove to be a fatal mistake.

The young man stepped off the curb, walked up to Amy Keller's car, opened the door, threw her on the street and in a blink of an eye the young man and Amy Keller's car were gone. A bystander quickly called 911 but it would be to late.

LVPD Captain James Brass stood talking to the bystander as Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes, both with the Crime Lab, started to collect evidence.

"This is the fifteenth one in three months," Nick said, shaking his head.

"The third death," Sara added, "And none of the cars have been found."

"My guess is that they have been chopped up and shipped to only heaven knows," Nick added.

Jim waked over to where the two CSI's were standing. "The same as the rest," Jim said, "Young male - about 6 feet - medium build - wearing jeans and a dark hoodie approached the car, tossed the victim out and took off. The witness said that the backend of the car ran over Miss Kelly as it pulled away."

"Had a feeling that was what you were going to say," Sara said, dropping some evidence into a bag.

"I have an APB on the car but I sincerely doubt it will help," Jim said, "Car is more then likely in a million pieces by now."

Sara looked at her watch, "Nicky, can you bring in this stuff? I have someplace I need to be."

Nick laughed, "Sure. Let me guess, somebody's hubby coming in today?"

Sara gave him a smile and a nod then headed for the car.

"I need a ride," Nick said to Brass, "I rode here with Sara."

In the car on their way back to the lab Brass chuckled, "I still have a hard time picturing them two married."

"Know what you mean," Nick said, "I mean, we all thought they had a thing for each other, and when she was kidnapped - well let's just say you coulda knocked us all over with a feather when Grissom said it out loud."

"When she left I thought that was that," Brass said.

"You know, Catherine said she knew he would leave and go find Sara," Nick said chuckling, "I guess none of us believed it till that day he told us all he was leaving CSI."

"Those two are full of surprises," Brass said, "How long has he been gone this time? Do you know where he's been?"

"A month. South America - Mexico? I can't keep up," Nick said, "Sara said that Grissom had something to tell us, so you think that they are having a kid."

Brass laughed, "I doubt that will happen."

"Mrs. Grissom," Gil said, wrapping his arms around Sara.

"Mr. Grissom," Sara said, kissing him, "I missed you so."

Gil placed his arm around her waist and headed toward baggage claim. "So what's new?" he asked.

Sara pulled in a deep breath and told him about the latest in the series of carjacking, "We can't seem to catch a break on them. How long do I get to keep you this time?"

"You, my love, will have to put up with me for a long time. It seems that mother thinks we spend to much time apart, I have been offered a professorship at the collage with her."

Sara stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "You want this? I mean to work with your mother. Not to mention Julia?"

Gil knew Sara was still upset over the bomb that Julia Holden had dropped on her. "I told you it was only that once and it was before you and I were together, it was when you were seeing Hank."

"Please," Sara said, "Don't remind me about THAT mistake."

Gil kissed her, "Any way, I turned it down. Professor Miller sent me an e mail, WLVU has opened a Forensic Science Department and he has asked me to head it up. That is the reason you will be seeing a lot of me."

Sara knew in her heart that things had been over between Gil and Julia, she just didn't like surprises - and that one almost floored her.

Gil opened her door, "Now, can we get home, I want a hot shower."

"I have a surprise for you," Sara said, getting into the car.

"Really? What?" Gil asked.

"You'll see when we got home," Sara said.

Back at the lab Catherine had asked Nick about Sara. "She said she had something to do," Nick said.

"Is today the 21st already?" Catherine asked, "Grissom e mailed me and told me he was coming home and wanted to know if Sara could have a few days off. He also said he had something important he had to talk to us about."

Nick told her what he told Brass.

"I doubt that will happen," Catherine said.

"What do you two know that the rest of us don't?" Nick asked, "Brass said the same thing."

"All I know is that after Amanda, the young lady in accounting, had her baby Sara and I were talking about babies and Sara said she was not sure she wanted one. She told me she had done a lot of research on Schizophrenia - you know because of her mother - and Sara told me she didn't want to take a chance of passing it on to a child. Then there is Grissom's history with his hearing," Catherine said.

"Not to mention that fact that Grissom ain't no spring chicken any more," Greg said, snickering.

Nick was about to say something when Brass stuck his head in the door. "I need you to come with me," he said to Nick, "Miss Keller's car has been found out on the 96. Seems like it blew a tire and our carjacker either didn't know how to change it or didn't want to take the time to. Either way, there may be something in it that can led us to him. I'm having it towed in to CSI as we speak."

"Great," Nick said, but not really holding out much hope, "Greg and I will get right to it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what's the surprise?" Gil asked, setting his bag on the floor.

"Close your eyes," Sara said, "Don't open then till I tell you too."

Gil closed his eyes and Sara took his hand and lead him to her surprise. "OK," Sara said.

Gil opened his eyes, while he had been gone Sara had contracted someone to come in and remodel the basement, now instead of a small shared office there was plenty of room for both of them.

"It's simply beautiful," Gil said, walking around the office, "What are we going to do with the old office?"

"I'm not sure," Sara said, "I was thinking maybe a guest room."

"It's beautiful," Gil said, kissing her.

"You will notice that ALL your stuff is still boxed up. I had them leave it that way so you could arrange things the way you wanted," Sara told him, "Now go grab that shower you wanted, I have another surprise for you."

The expression on her face left no doubt in Gil's mind what the second SURPRISE was.

Gil tenderly stroked her cheek, "I've been waiting for that too."

Gil showered in record time, coming from the bathroom he seen Sara standing waiting for him.

"I was going to undress but I know how much you enjoy doing that," she whispered.

Gil dropped this towel and walked over to her, soft kisses and caresses were exchanged as he undressed her.

Gil stepped away from her, "You are so beautiful," he said as he lift her and laid her on the bed.

Gil kissed down her neck, licked and sucked at her nipples, as his fingers slowing moved downward. He caressed all around her without actually touching her womanhood. He was teasing her and it was driving her crazy.

He smiled as he finally gave into her pleas and pushed his fingers inside her, all the while rubbing her nub with his thumb. Gil continued driving his fingers in and out of her, he felt her body spasm as her first orgasm rocked though her.

Gil rolled to his back and held her until her body calmed. Sara smiled and grabbed his swollen member and began stroking him. His eyes closed as she stroked. He groaned and kissed her while she pleasured him with her hand. As much as he enjoyed what she was doing to him, he ached to be inside her.

He eased her to her back and spread her legs with his knee. He positioned himself above her before slowly, guiding himself into her. They both released sighs of pleasure as he pulled out and then pushed back in again. He set an excruciating slow pace, slowly thrusting in and out of her.

"Please Gil - It's been so long -I need you so…," she whispered.

He silenced her with a kiss and quickened his pace. He began thrusting swiftly in and out of her. Sara thrust her hips back at him, wrapping her legs around him as to pull him even deeper inside.

They began to call each others name as they came closer to release. Sara cried out and shuddered beneath him as she climaxed, Gil too reached that blissful place as he exploded into her and collapsed onto her.

They lay that way for a while, just enjoying the sensations that were racing through their bodies. Slowly Gil moved from atop her and wrapped her I his arms.

Sara kissed his chest, "Just image. We can do that every night now that you are going to be home all the time."

Gil smiled, "Every night? May cause an old man like me to have a heart attack, but what a sweet way to go."

Sara laughed, "Old my foot."

Not wanting to brag, Gil did have to agree with her. He maybe a man in his 50's but he never felt it and certainly never acted it.

"I think we should take the team to eat before shift," Gil said, "That way I can tell then all at the same time about my appointment to WLVU."

"Sounds good," Sara sleepily answered him.

Gil smiled, kissed the top of her head, reaching for his phone, sent a short text to Catherine them joined his wife in sleep.

Catherine read the message and sent out a text to the rest of the team, telling them to meet at OVER EASY about an hour before shift. "There's no way I can sleep now," Catherine said to herself, all Gil had said was "READY TO SHARE SOME IMPORTANT NEWS MEET US AT OE - WE'RE BUYING."

In an abandoned warehouse a very frightened young man stood as his boss cursed him out for losing the car.

"But… But it… But it got a flat," the young man stuttered, trying to justify his actions to someone who obviously was not going to listen, "And there were cops all over the place."

"A FLAT!" the other man yelled.

"Yes sir," the young man said, visibly shaking.

The other man picked up a piece of pipe, "I'll show you a flat."

With that the man struck the young man several times with the pipe. "Hector, get in here and clean up this mess and tell Martin he's just been promoted and he better not make any stupid mistakes."

The older gentleman tossed down the pipe and stormed out the door, "I need a drink and a hooker."

Sara was still wrapped in her husbands arms when the alarm woke her, gingerly she untangled herself, turned off the alarm and headed to the bathroom.

After drying and dressing she woke Gil, "It's about time to meet the gang, crawl out that bed and make yourself presentable."

Gil yawned, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Yes dear."

Sara smiled as she watched him going through his "wake up" routine as he called it.

"What," he said when he realized she was watching him.

"Nothing," she said, smiling.

Gil and Sara arrived first and asked the waitress if she could tell the others that they were already at "their" table. Even though tables were not reserved, this one was the only one big enough to hold them all and if Gil called early enough Maggie would hold it for the.

"Sure thing, Dr. Grissom. Good morning Mrs. Grissom, will you two be having the usual?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Sara said, "Plenty of coffee too please."

Maggie smiled, "Rough night?"

Sara just smiled.

The team had been coming there long enough that Maggie knew just about all there was to know about the CSI team, she also knew that Gil had been away - it didn't take a genius to but 2 and 2 together, Maggie had a real good idea as to why a lot of coffee was needed. "Coffee coming up," Maggie said.

One by one the team arrived, was greeted by Maggie and told that coffee would be there. After the last arrived Maggie took orders - although she often wondered why she did, she could almost tell what each team member would order - and left.

"So what's the news?" Catherine asked.

Gil snickered, "No HELLO'S IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU?"

Sara smiled, if anyone got right to the point it was Catherine.

"Hello - it's good to see you - NOW what's the important news?" Catherine asked.

Everyone laughed.

"I told Brass that you two were going to tell us you were having a kid," Nick said.

Gil looked at Sara, "Are we?"

Sara laughed, "If we are I don't know anything about it and I am sure I would."

Catherine huffed, "Grissom! Tell!"

"OK," Gil said, stopping to let Maggie pass out food, "I have decided to take a professorship at WLVU."

"Does this mean you'll be here in Vegas all the time?" Greg asked. "Yes," Gil said, "And I will even be working with you at times. Part of the agreement with WLVU was that I be aloud to act as a consultant to the Crime Lab when ever necessary."

"Hot damn," Greg yelled, "It's gonna be so good to have you back, boss."

"I'm not back - I'm consulting, and Catherine is still the boss," Gil corrected.

"Either way, it's good to have you here," Nick said.

"That Ecklie," Catherine said, "He told me that he had a professor on retainer form WLVU. When I asked Ecklie WHO all he would say was that he was sure I would not have a problem with his choice." Everyone laughed as they recalled how Ecklie kept Sara's return a secret.

The meal was over and everyone was talking about Gil's latest trip and about the carjacking when Catherine's phone rang.

"Dr. and Mrs. Grissom, it was good to see you again but it's time to get to work," she said, "A male DB found in a dumpster on International, Nick you're with me. Greg, I want you too check with doc on the Keller autopsy."

Nick and Catherine left, Greg grabbed his cup and finished his coffee. "There's one thing I don't get," he said to Gil.

"One thing?" Gil said, with a smile on his face.

Greg scowled, "How can Sara be SIDLE at the lab and GRISSOM with everything else?"

"One of the mysteries of life," Sara said, smiling.

*****[_WRITERS NOTE: I am not a lawyer and have no idea how this works as far as the law works but this is the way it is works best for my story, so to all those out there that know the law - please forgive me.]***** _

"I took Gil's name when we were married," Sara said, "I am just using Sidle at work because it is just easier."

Poor Greg was even more confused, "So legally you are GRISSOM but professionally you are SIDLE?"

"In a nut shell, yes," Sara said.

"But your mother-in-law said…." Greg said, still confused.

Gil laughed, "Mother doesn't know everything, she just thinks she does."

"Kinda like her son," Greg said, laughing.

Gil gave him a raised eyebrow, "Isn't there someplace you should be?"

"Yeah," Greg said, quickly standing and dashing for the door causing both Sara and Gil to chuckle.

"I hear you'll be around more often, Dr. Grissom," Maggie said as Gil paid the bill.

"Word travels fast around here," Gil said smiling, "Yes. I have taken a professorship at WLVU."

Maggie smiled, "Your people didn't say anything, my boy - Reggie - will be taking your class, he is hoping to become a CSI one day."

"Look forward to having him," Gil said.

Catherine and Nick stood over the body of the young man.

"Can't tell who he is by looking at him," Nick said, "Who ever did this smashed in his face."

"I'm just guessing but I would say the first hit was all it took to kill him, the rest was just rage. This poor fella really pissed off someone," Catherine said.

Nick grunted in agreement.

Back at the lab Catherine was in her office going over some paperwork when Nick came in the room. "Take a guess at what I just found out?" he said, smiling.

Catherine looked at him, "Do tell."

"Our dumpster guy is still a JOHN DOE," Nick said, "BUT his prints match that lone print I found on Amy Keller's mirror."

"Our John Doe is the carjacker?" Catherine said, "Can this mean that it's over?"

"Can't say for sure," Nick said, "We have nothing to tie him to the others except he matches the general description given by the other witnesses, but hell so does half of Vegas."

Catherine's phone rang, "Willows …. Damn, be right there." Catherine looked at Nick.

"It's not over is it?" Nick asked, judging by the look on her face.

"No," Catherine said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By time they arrived at the scene of the latest carjacking Brass was interviewing a very shaken young lady as a team of paramedics were tending to her husband.

"Young man in a dark hoodie," Brass said, "Wearing dark glasses and a scarf of some sort over the rest of his face. He used a Taser on the man, told the lady to get out "or else" and took off."

Nick shook his head, "At lest all they lost was their car."

"Yeah," Brass said, "I'll put out a broadcast on the car and a guy that could be anyone of a few thousand men in Vegas."

Catherine shook her head and tossed some stuff into the car, "This is obviously bigger then we thought it was. All this time we thought it was just a single man booting cars for cash but it would appear that it is a lot bigger."

Nick nodded his head, "We do need to look at this from that point of view. I'm gonna go see Doc, we need to find out who the John Doe with the bashed in head is, he is our only link."

Back at the house Gil was in the basement unpacking his things and arranging his office the way he wanted them when Sara came in. "Why do you think that the team all thought that we were going to tell them that we were pregnant?" Sara asked, setting down yet another box.

Gil shrugged his shoulders, "Have no idea. It's not like we ever mentioned it."

Sara smiled, "We never talked about it period."

Gil sat and looked at her, "Do you want to?"

Sara sat on his lap, "Talk about it or do it?"

Gil laughed, "Talk about it of course. You know that there are so many reasons why we shouldn't have a child."

Sara kissed his cheek and stood then turned away from him, "Oh I agree, your mother, my mother not to mention that we are both past the age when most people start a family. I can only think of one why we should."

For the first time Gil heard something in her voice he had never heard before, a sound of longing - almost of need.

Gil stood and touched her shoulder, turning her so she was facing him, "Tell."

"I want to. I never thought I would want to have a child but I do, I want to give you a child," Sara said, a tear falling from her eye.

Gil tenderly wiped away the tear and smiled, "Then we will."

Sara kissed him, "But you said ….."

"I know what I said," Gil told her, "But as strange as it may sound, I like the thought of a little Sara running around."

"Or a little Gilbert," Sara said.

Gil shivered, "One of me is more them enough."

Sara looked at the pile of boxes then back at Gil, "Do you think you can do this later?"

Gil smiled, "I can."

Sara took his hand and headed for their room.

Gil stopped and looked into the empty room that was once their shared office, "With a little help this can make a good nursery."

Nick stood next to the body of the young man as Doc went over COD. "I sent prints and DNA," Doc said.

"We need to get an ID on this fella," Nick said, "He is the only link we have to the carjacking and the murders."

"I also sent some stuff to trace," Doc said, "Dirt found on his shoes and some silver looking stuff on his clothing. I hope it helps."

"Thanks," Nick said, as he walked away.

Sara lay wrapped in Gil's arms. "I love it here," she said, snuggling closer to him.

Gil kissed the top of her head, "I love the way you feel."

Gil slowly moved his hands down to her stomach, "A safe warm place for our little Sara."

Sara giggled, "I'm going to call Dr. Ball and make sure everything is alright for us to start trying to have a baby."

"Good idea," Gil said, "I would not want anything to happen to you." Gil glanced at the clock, "As much as I love laying with you I need to get my backside up. I have an appointment with Dean Miller, some paperwork that needs to be signed."

Sara inhaled, the air was heavy with the smell of the love they had just made, "You better shower."

"You think I need one?" he said, smiling.

Showers were taken Gil and Sara were finishing a quick lunch.

"My car should be done so I need to return the rental," Sara said, "I'll drop you off, get my car from the shop and do some shopping. After your meeting we can go to Mario's for dinner."

"Hector said you needed to see me Mr. Young?" Martin said, shaking with fear as he stood in front of the man who had crashed in the skull of his brother.

"You're doing a good job, Martin," the heavy set man said, "I have another job for you." The man handed Martin a piece of paper, "I need THIS car, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Martin said, "This car."

"My buyer wants parts from this make and model car," Young said.

"Yes sir," Martin said, "Any special color?"

Young laughed for the first time that Martin could ever recall, "Your choice."

Hector grabbed his hoddie and ran out the door, glad that he still had a round head.

Sara called the garage, her car would be ready by time she got there. At the stop light Sara was on the phone with her doctors office when the door to the rental was thrown open, and she felt hands on her. Sara fought back but the man overpowered her, tossed her to the ground and jumped into the car taking off, missing Sara by a matter of inches. A lady coming out of one of the nearby shops immediately called 911, within minutes police and an ambulance were on the scene. Brass was the first to arrive he thought he recognized Sara.

"Sara?" he called, walking over to her.

"Call Catherine," Sara said, showing Jim her hands, "I was able to get a piece of him."

A paramedic walked over to her.

"Not until CSI gets here," Sara told the young lady who offered to help.

Jim called Catherine and told her to have someone pick up Gil at WLVU.

Catherine walked up to Sara. "I have DNA under my nails," Sara said, "I scratched at him and drew blood."

Catherine smiled, "Yes Mrs. Grissom."

Catherine collected evidence and the paramedic was checking out Sara when Gil arrived.

"Nothing seems to be seriously wrong with her but I'm taking her to Desert Palm just to make sure," the paramedic said.

"I don't ….." Sara started to say.

"You be good," Gil said to Sara, "I'll run over to the garage and pick up the car and be right there."

"Yes dear," Sara said, smiling.

Gil walked to the receptionist in the emergency area, "I'm looking for Sara Grissom. I'm her husband."

"Yes sir," the nurse said, "The doctor is just finishing up with her, she is in room 4."

The nurse buzzed him in and Gil found his way to room 4.

"She's fine," the doctor said, after introductions were made, "Her tail end may be a little tender from hitting the road but, as the paramedic said, she is fine."

"I did break a nail," Sara said, smiling.

Gil took her hand and kissed her finger, "Better?" Sara smiled. "Can I take her home?" Gil asked.

"The nurse will be in with some paperwork in just a few minutes," the doctor said.

On their way to the car Gil's phone rang.

"Catherine needs it see us," Gil said to Sara after he hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How are you?" Catherine asked as Gil and Sara walked into her office.

Sara smiled. "Nothing hurt but my pride," she said, rubbing her backside.

"You would think that an experienced CSI would know better them to get herself carjacked," Nick said, chuckling, "I'm glad you are OK."

"Anyway," Catherine said, "We found out something interesting."

"That would be?" Gil asked.

"Our John Doe with his head bashed in is related to the carjacker that Sara took a hunk out of," Greg said.

"What?" Sara questioned.

"The DNA from our first carjacker and the one you scratched are related, brothers," Catherine said, handing Sara the results of the DNA testing.

"Well I'll be…" Sara said.

"All hail the king of crime solving," Hodges said, walking into the office.

Gil looked at him.

"Hi Boss, didn't know you were here. As always I have solved your case," Hodges said, handing Catherine a piece of paper, "The trace Doc sent me came from a silver mine."

"One of how many in Nevada?" Nick asked.

"True there are many, my doubting CSI subject," Hodges said, snickering, "But your king had already narrowed them down to four." He handed Nick a piece of paper.

"Finally got a hit on that print," Wendy said, "It took a while because I had to go nation wide. It belongs to Reggie Carson. He was arrested in Florida a few years ago for joy riding."

Nick looked at his paper, "One of those mines belongs to a Herman Carson."

"Grab Brass and pay him a visit," Catherine said.

"I can help," Sara said.

Catherine smiled, "You still have two days off. Go home and spend them with your husband."

Gil smiled and put his arm around Sara's waist, "I like that idea."

On their way home Sara told Gil that she had made an appointment with her gynecologist for the next day.

"Fantastic, you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"I would like that," Sara said.

At the house Gil went down to the office, "I need to get this organized."

Sara smiled and kissed his cheek, "I think I interrupted you the last time."

Gil just smiled, "A beautiful interruption." A warm feeling filled him as he remembered the love they shared.

Sara walked over to her desk and fired up her computer while Gil went about setting up his space.

"Hon," Sara called, "Your Mother is on line and wants to talk to you."

Gil walked over to Sara's desk, "Hi Mom," he signed.

Sara moves over to let Gil talk to his Mother.

"I want you and Sara to join me for dinner," Betty Grissom signed.

Gil looked at Sara, Sara nodded. "Where?" Gil asked.

"Meet me at Mario's in an hour," Betty told them, "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Gil asked.

"It would not be a surprise if I told you," Betty signed, "Bye."

Gil chuckled.

"Should we tell her about our decision?" Gil asked Sara.

"I think we should wait until it happens," Sara told him.

Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "Maybe we should get things started."

Sara laughed and pulled away, "We have to get ready to meet your Mother. There is no way I want to explain we were late to her. 'Sorry we're late Betty but your son and I were having sex.' "

Gil laughed, "I think she would approve."

Sara and Gil showered and dressed and left to meet Mrs. Grissom at Mario's.

"Your mother is waiting for you Dr. Grissom," the hostess told them as she waved for a matradee to escort Gil and Sara to her table.

With his mother in view Gil stops, "Who is that?" he wonders out loud when he sees a man sitting next to his mother.

The matradee pulls out Sara's chair, places menu's on the table and asks if either of them would like a cocktail before dinner.

"No thank you," Gil said, looking at his mothers companion.

Betty smiled, "You look confused," she signs.

"Uncle Robert?," is Gil's reply.

"I am surprised you remember, you have not seen him in a while," Betty signs, "Robert, this lovely lady is his wife, Sara."

Gil takes the hand that is extended to him, flashes of time spent at his uncles cabin comes back to him.

"Uncle Robert is the one who taught me to fly fish," he told Sara.

As orders were taken and food eaten Sara sits and smiles as the three of them catch up on what has been going on. Even though Sara's sign language is much improved she only manages to catch bits and pieces of what they are saying.

Betty looks at Sara, "I am so sorry," she signs, "We did not intend to leave you out of the conversation."

Sara smiles them signs, "I am enjoying myself. Any way I have never witnessed a conversation between three people that is so quiet."

This caused everyone to smile. Gil tells Sara that Robert used to take him camping during the summer months.

"Robert was the one I went to with delicate questions when I was growing up," Gil said, "You know - all that GUY stuff Mom either could not or did not want to talk about."

Catherine let out a sigh of relief as she pushed her chair from the desk. Herman Carson turned out to be the grandfather of Reggie and Martin Carson. The abandoned silver mine was being used to store parts of the hijacked cars, e mails on Martin's computer led them to Jonas Young, thought to be one of Vegas' more honest used parts dealers - it was fairly clear now as to why his prices were so cheap. Arrests were made, charges filed and Catherine could put that one in the CLOSED file.

"Catherine Willows?" a young man asked.

"Yes," Catherine said.

He handed her an envelope, asked her to sign for it, then walked away.

"The law office of Olson, Olson and Myers?" Catherine said, looking at the return address. Catherine read then reread the letter.

"You look like you seen a ghost," Nick said, from the doorway.

"I have," Catherine said handing him the letter.

"I didn't even know she was dead," Nick said.

"Neither did I," Catherine replied, "And why would I be mentioned in her will?"

At 10 the next morning Sara was sitting on the exam table clothed in nothing but one of those horrifying hospital gowns. She hated this part of her yearly physical but if they were going to start a family then this was a necessary part of it.

Dr. Ball came in, "Hello Sara. Dr. Grissom," Sharon said, "Is it that time of the year already?"

"That and Gil and I have decided to start a family and well I wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

"Great, shall we get started?" Sharon said.

Sara nodded, lay back and exhaled deeply as the exam started. Sharon poked here and there then looked at Sara.

"You can go or stay for this part, Dr. Grissom," Sharon said as she eased Sara's legs up into the stirrups.

Gil chose to stay, he stood beside Sara and took her hand. After the exam Sharon helped Sara sit up, a very strange look was on her face. "What is it?" Gil asked, "You have had that same look all through the exam."

"You said you wanted to talk about starting a family, right?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Sara asked.

Sharon let out a loud chuckle, "It would appear that your family started before you had a chance to talk about it. I'll do an ultrasound but I would say that you are right at four weeks pregnant."

Gil looked at Sara, "You didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know," she said, "Are you sure?"

Sharon smiled, "I'm sure."

The ultrasound showed a healthy four week old fetus, all Gil and Sara could do was stare at it. Sara was give some prenatal vitamins, pamphlets on becoming a first time mom and a return appointment. "How?" Gil asked, in the car on their way home.

Sara smiled, "My birthday."

"What?" Gil asked, still confused.

By this time they had arrived at the house.

"You came back from Peru for my birthday, remember," Sara said. "Do I," Gil said smiling, "Three times in one night is not something I will soon forget."

"But I forgot something," Sara said.

"Your pill?" Gil asked.

"It had been a hectic week I was almost sure I had taken them and, well you were away so I seen no need to be concerned," Sara said. "And I decided to surprise you on your birthday," Gil said.

They both laughed. "Looks like we are the ones being surprised," Gil said, puling her into his arms and kissing her.

"This is something we HAVE to tell your mother," Sara said, chucking. "When I told her that I was not taking the professorship with her she was upset," Gil said, "This news will make her very happy, she always wanted grandchildren."

"GRANDCHILDREN!" Sara said, "I don't remember talking about more then one?"

Gil laughed, "A Sara for me and a Gilbert for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Catherine sat in front of Lawrence March, junior partner of the law firm of OLSON, OLSON, MYERS and ASSOCIATES. He had just read the Last Will and Testament of Tina May Rhea Brown, Catherine was still in shock.

"Questions?" he asked.

"Only a million and a half," Catherine said, "To start with, I didn't know she had passed away."

"Mrs. Brown's car was struck by a drunk driver," the lawyer said, "She died instantly."

"But why me? Why would she chose me?" Catherine asked.

Mr. March handed Catherine a letter, "This explains it all."

Catherine opened the letter and read:

_Miss Willows, I know my decision will come as a shock to you but there is no one that I would trust more with my son then you. Warrick talked of you all the time, he told me you were the only one he would trust with his son so, in a way, I am carrying out his wishes also. Mr. March will give you all the necessary information along with paperwork that will allow you access to the trust fund that was set up for Elijah. The only thing I ask is that, when he is old enough, you tell him just how much his father and I loved him. Take care of him. Tina_

Catherine looked at Mr. March, "All you have to do is sign the paperwork. Young Mr. Brown is temporarily at North Vegas Home For Children. All his belongs are there with him also."

Catherine picked up a pen and, with a trembling hand, signed on the dotted line.

"I'll call Mrs. Thomas and tell her you are on your way," March said.

A short time latter Catherine stood looking into the same green eyes that belonged to the man she had been secretly in love with for many years. There was no doubt that the boy belonged to Warrick, he looked just like his father.

"I'm Catherine," she said.

"Elijah Warrick Brown," the boy said.

"I tried to explain to him about his mother and that he would be living with you," Mrs. Thomas said, "I'm not sure how much of it he can comprehend."

"We'll be fine, won't we Eli," Catherine said.

The small boy nodded his head, took Catherine's hand and waved good bye to Mrs. Thomas.

"You will never guess why I had to see the lawyer," Catherine told Nick on the phone.

Nick sat speechless as he stared at the phone.

"Nick? Nick, you ok?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Nick said, "Cat wants us to get hold of Grissom and Sara and everyone meet at Over Easy, she has something to tell us and you ain't gonna believe it."

Within the hour the gang gathered at "their" table, Catherine had not arrived yet.

Sara and Gil had decided to wait until after they told his mother about the baby but he just could not contain his joy.

"Sara is expecting," Gil said, simply bursting with pride.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Gil, mouths and eyes wide open.

Sara smiled, "I thought we were not going to say anything until after we talked to Betty."

"Well, they are all here so I just thought - well I wanted our extended family to share in our happiness," Gil said.

The news finally sunk in, everyone hugged Sara and shook Gil's hand, "Congratulations."

"For what?" Catherine asked, coming in on the last of the conversation.

"Sara's pregnant," Greg said.

"Congratulations," Catherine said, "I have some news too."

"I told them about the letter, just like you asked, but nothing more," Nick said.

Catherine stepped to one side to reveal the little boy standing behind her.

Once more mouths fell open but this time eyes filled with tears. Everyone knew who the child was, they just were not sure why he was with Catherine.

"Let's sit," Catherine said, "And I'll explain everything."

Over lunch Catherine told them everything - about Tina's death and about her leaving guardianship of Eli to her.

"I never in a million years thought that Tina would entrust me with Eli," Catherine said, "As a matter of fact I thought that she hated me."

Gil chuckled, "I spoke to her once. She said she was jealous of the feelings that Warrick still had for you and of the fact that you still held a place in his heart."

Nick nodded in agreement, "When I brought over the money we had collected I spoke with Tina briefly. She told me that Warrick sometimes called you name in his sleep."

Catherine sat speechless, "I never knew."

After a few minutes of silence Catherine asked, "Does Betty know about the baby?"

Sara laughed, "She was going to be the first to know but blabber mouth couldn't keep it to himself."

Gil lift her hand and kissed it, "I can't help it if you made me the happiest man alive."

Sara said, "Gil called his mother before we left to meet all of you, we are going out to dinner tonight, we'll tell her then."

Later that evening Gil and Sara arrived at Betty's favorite restaurant, she was already seated and waiting for them.

"You are going to tell her," Sara said to Gil.

Gil just smiled. After placing their orders Gil signed to his mother, "Sara has something to tell you."

Sara gave Gil a nasty look then smiled.

"What is it? Are you both leaving?" Betty questioned.

"No, we are not going anywhere," Sara signed, "Gil and I just found out that you are going to be a grandmother."

Betty jumped from her chair and wrapped Sara in a tight hug, then she did the same to Gil and kissed him.

"I take it this is alright with you?" Gil asked with a smile on his face.

"I am so excited and so very happy," Betty signed after taking her seat, "Tell me more."

Sara proceeded to give Betty all the details then she added, "Next month the doctor will do a sonogram so we will know what it will be."

"A girl," Betty signed, "I would love a granddaughter."

Gil laughed, "Me too. But Sara wants a boy."

"Next time," Betty signed.

That made both Gil and Sara laugh.

Back in his office Jim Brass was going over some paperwork when there was a tap on his door, "Dad."

Jim looked up, "Ellie."

Jim had not seen his daughter in well over two years, she had been arrested on prostitution charges and when he found out Jim had gone to help her but she refused to see him.

"You have a few minutes?" she asked.

"Of course," Jim said, pointing to a chair.

"Do you know why I wouldn't see you?" she asked.

Jim shook his head NO.

"I was ashamed," Ellie said, "I guess it was the straw that broke the camels back. I mean everything just came to a head - all the drugs, the men, my life style - everything."

By now tears were falling freely from her eyes. "I signed myself into a clinic," Ellie said, "I have been drug free for over a year now and I even went back to school. I'm working with kids to help them get on the right path. I figure maybe I can help one of them from messing up their life."

Jim sprang from his chair and wrapped his daughter in his arms, "I'm so proud of you."

Ellie wiped her tears, "I'm on my way to Los Angeles, I found a job there, but before I went I wanted to stop by and tell you thank you for all you have done and tried to do, for all your support and to tell you that I love you and always have."

Jim kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

Eight months later Sara delivered a healthy baby girl, a year after Gil and Sara gave Betty her second grandchild - a boy.

Lindsey, who had been attending WLVU, moved back home after her boyfriend kicked her out because she became pregnant. Catherine decided it best to step down and stay at home so she could better take care of Eli and to be there for Lindsey.

Nick was given the supervisors job, he and Sophia were married shortly after.

With Catherine's mom's help, Greg's book on old time Vegas was sold to a publisher so he spent part time on book tours and part time at the lab.

Hodges decided her could no longer live without Wendy. He resigned and moved to be with her, they too were married and now have a son.

Gil and Sara hosted a retirement party for Jim, he had decided to move closer to Ellie and work in the same program she was working in.

"It has been an interesting last couple of years," Gil said. Then he lift his glass in a toast, "Here's to all my friends and to their endeavors, best to all."

Catherine smiled as she held her granddaughter, "Here's to surprises."

Sara smiled, "There have been plenty of surprises all around."

THE END


End file.
